Ragna's Dirty Day
by IXResoleon Sevil Nugliar
Summary: An extremely boring day for Ragna suddenly turns...funky for him. One-Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, everybody! Resoleon here bringing you another Fanfiction!

This is my third post of the day and second time I've made three posts in one day. April Fool's Day was the only other time.

_Lines in Italics in this Fanfiction are said in the speaker's mind. _

This is a sequel to _Ragna's Dirty Mind. _You don't need to see it in order to understand it though. But I still think that you should see _Ragna's Dirty Mind_ after you read this one. :)

* * *

**Ragna The Bloodedge Short Story: Ragna's Dirty Day **

It was 1:17 PM in Ragna's apartment. The sunlight makes its way onto Ragna's eyes and wakes him up. He sits up, stretches out and does the daily routine of getting dress for the day...or whatever was left of the day. He sighed to himself in disgust of how his life has suddenly become boring.

"_Damn it...this whole daily routine of boredom sucks. I'd better find myself a job...or something." _

He walks into the lobby of the apartment and on his way out the door, he turns around to see a book being thrown at him. Ragna sees this and ducks to dodge it. He turns to see the receptionist extremely angry.

"Excuse me, sir. What's the problem?" Ragna asked calmly.

"You better not have that by the time you get back or you're getting kicked out!" The receptionist said in extreme anger.

"What, my jacket? Yeah, you try to make me take this jacket off and see what will happen." Ragna talked back as he went out the door.

* * *

He decides to take walk around Kagutsuchi until he can get an idea on what to do on this particularly uneventful day.

"_I don't know what hell was up with that guy but whatever, he might be having a rough day. Oh...it's that kid again...Carl." _

He stops in his tracks so that Carl can come to him.

"Good day, Mr. Reaper. I believe you have some—" Carl took a moment to observe Ragna.

"You were going to say 'I believe you have something of mine.'. Right?" Ragna said in an attempt to finish Carl's self-interrupted sentence.

Ragna observed Carl's expression. It matched a disgusted, yet surprised face at the same time. "What?"

Carl pretends to clear his throat. "I'm afraid that I forgot there was something else on my schedule. I will meet you another day, Mr. Reaper. Farewell." Carl turned and walked away unsteadily.

"_Humph. Not what I had in mind to avoid fighting but whatever. He looked a bit disgusted about something. I wonder what that was about."_

* * *

After a while of walking, Ragna decides to take a break in the Kagutsuchi courtyard. He sits on the bench, relaxes himself and takes a deep breath.

"_Son of a bitch. Why does it feel like there is a target behind my back?" _

Randomly, Ragna sees Platinum/Luna stomping his way with an angry look on her face. Ragna groaned.

_"Oh God, not her...anyone but her..." _

"Hey, you big fat jerk! Luna wants a rematch!" Luna said as she was approaching Ragna.

"Goddamn it! Not now!" Ragna snarled back.

Luna stopped dead in her tracks and squints at Ragna and not a moment too soon, she falls on the floor and starts laughing while rolling.

"BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Ragna asked in pure confusion.

"N-Nothing!" Luna struggled to say as she was laughing.

Once Luna had all the giggles out of her, she turned around and started mumbling to herself excitingly.

"Oh man, Sena is going to love this. It was SO priceless!" Luna said rather loud for a mumble, which Ragna heard.

"_Why is everyone who is talking to me acting funny? First that receptionist, then Carl and now Platinum..." _

Ragna mumbled another "Goddamn it" to himself and then got up and started walking again. Out of nowhere, he was tackled by his loving younger brother Jin. Ragna was still able to stand, fortunately.

"BRROOOTHERRR!" Jin exclaimed as he was squeezing Ragna as tight as he could.

"Goddamn it, Jin! Get the hell off of me!" Ragna said as he struggled to shake off Jin.

"Never, brother! You and I are meant to be—" Jin looks up at Ragna. "NOOOOOO!"

Jin lets go of Ragna and starts clutching his stomach.

"What? Did I give you a stomach virus or something?" Ragna asked with a confused face.

"You...you've already been...claimed." Jin said as he walked away feebly.

Ragna's eye started to twitch.

_"Why the hell is everyone acting so weird to me today? What does 'claimed' supposed to mean? Wait, I bet that doctor chick can help me out." _

* * *

Ragna goes into the Orient Town clinic.

"Hey, doc! Help me!" Ragna yelled at Litchi.

Litchi turns around to see Ragna and she gasps.

"Oh God, not you too." Ragna groaned as he facepalmed himself.

"Mr. Reaper, what is that on your face?" Litchi said in shock.

"My face...could I please have a mirror?" Ragna asked this question as though his problem was about to be solved.

"Y-Yes!" Litchi said as she quickly tossed Ragna a mirror which he caught.

Ragna looks himself in the mirror and sees on his face...a drawing of a man's rod.

Ragna quickly realizes why everyone was acting weird and his face turns crimson red like his jacket. He could only thing of one thing to say...

"Fuu—"

* * *

So yeah...I hope you enjoyed this Fanfiction that exploited Ragna's somewhat innocent nature...

Note: Before, you start asking why there are only two stories posted for 4/9/12, I'm including in the count my crossover _(Bullet Ballet)_ of this game with _Aria the Scarlet Ammo_. Check it out. It's my first attempt at a crossover.

If you're wondering how he got the drawing, I'll leave it up to your imagination.

**Ragna's Dirty Day: End**


End file.
